Concrete Angel
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: AU. Tv based. A Christian girl is forced to tutor Chuck. What happens when thier two worlds collide? Who will make the sacrifices? And what happens when they fall deeply in love? Rating for themes. Chuck/OFC


_**Concrete Angel **_

_**Chapter One: "Prologue." **_

* * *

**A/N: Please keep in mind readers that this is purely speculative. I'm not dissing anyone. I am simply exploring interesting possibilities. I had an idea when I watched an episode of **_**Gossip Girl**_** that pairing Chuck with a very moral and incorruptible girl would be interesting, especially if said girl didn't believe in sex outside of marriage. Don't get me wrong though. I am a Christian and am in no way denying my faith, even if I don't always act like it and am a tad hypocritical at times. Hence the beginning theme of hypocrisy in this chapter. Please don't flame. It's hurtful. **

_**~ Jane **_

* * *

**Mercy-Doyle**

Merciful Grace Doyle hated very few things. One of them was hypocrisy. And if there was one thing that the teachers at Constance Billard Girl's Academy were good at, it was hypocrisy. But it was Mr. Filch, the algebra teacher that really took the cake for it. He was also prideful, spiteful, moody, and an Atheist who hated Christians – _a lot._ Mercy Grace was a Christian, and therefore a prime target for Mr. Filch. It was due to this fact that she was now sitting in Principal Lackland's office, after respectfully telling Mr. Filch that she would be unable to serve the semester-long detention he had given her for supposedly mocking him behind his back – which she was _not_ doing to begin with – due to having to care for her sister.

"So Ms. Doyle, you have refused to serve detention. Is that correct?" Principal James Lackland asked Mercy, his fingers steepled over her file.

"Well, sort of," Mercy said hesitantly. "You see sir, it's my sister. My dad has to work and I'm the only one who can take care of her-"

"Yes, it says here…" he said glancing at her file, "that your mother passed away three years ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Suicide, I believe?" Lackland asked casually.

"Yes, sir," Mercy said quietly.

"Very sad. Very sad, indeed," he said, as though he didn't think it was sad at all, merely tiresome. His eyes widened on something in the file. "You also have the highest grades in the school. Is that correct?"

"I… don't know, sir. Do I?" Mercy said hesitantly.

"Yes, you do," Lackland said distractedly, still perusing her file.

It was several moments before he spoke again. It seemed to be more like hours to Mercy, who tried to look at anything but the absorbed face of Principal Lackland. She prayed that when he did speak, he wouldn't ask her if something were correct again.

"You're taking three A.P. classes," Lackland said in surprise. "Is that correct?"

_God give me patience…_

"_Yes_, sir. That is correct."

"_And_ you maintain above a 4.0 grade average. Amazing," he said in awe.

"Absolutely scintillating," Mercy said, hoping her sarcasm would go unnoticed.

"Indeed, Ms. Doyle. It is," said the absorbed voice of her principal. "You're also a Christian, aren't you?"

"Yes, Principal Lackland," Mercy said with a sigh.

"Which means you don't believe in sex out of marriage. Am I correct?"

"_Yes_, Principal Lackland," Mercy said, no longer caring that his question had absolutely nothing to do with her detention.

"You know," Lackland said almost gleefully. "I think I might have come up with a plan that will keep you out of detention and will still teach you your lesson while making you productive."

"Have you now?"

It was taking every ounce of Mercy's willpower not to unleash a tongue lashing on that man that he would never forget. It was God alone that could've been holding her back.

"Yes, I have. I'm good friends with the principal of St. Jude Boys' Academy and apparently the parent of one of his students had authorized him to find a tutor for the boy, as his grades aren't quite what they could be. Unfortunately, he isn't the studying type. You might have heard of him. Chuck Bass?"

**Chuck-Bass**

"You did what?" Chuck Bass asked his father in shock, nearly tripping on the treadmill.

"I told Principal Thompson to find you a tutor – one that won't sleep with you. With your current grades Chuck, no decent college would have you. Is that what you want? To end up flipping burgers at McDonald's or folding t-shirts at Walmart?"

"You're being overdramatic," Chuck said, rolling his eyes. "If you're really going to blow a gasket, I'll buckle down on the books for a while, though if it kills me it's on your conscience."

"The time for that has come and gone. You'll do this and you'll be nice to her."

"_Her?_" Chuck asked, his interest peaked.

"Forget about it, Chuck. She isn't your type," Bart said warningly.

"Why? Is she lesbian?"

"She's a Christian."

Chuck laughed derisively.

"Oh. Is that all. I thought it was something serious."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Bart said with a smirk.

"Why?" Chuck asked, warily.

"You'll see."


End file.
